


Love Me Through the Thread Count

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of blushing and embarrassment I’m sorry hinata, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shy Hinata Shouyou, Shy Tsukishima Kei, anxiety(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: If there was one thing Hinata could be sure of in life, it’s that his best friend Tsukishima Kei had a really shitty bed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	Love Me Through the Thread Count

If there was one thing Hinata could be sure of in life, it’s that his best friend Tsukishima Kei had a really shitty bed. 

Most people were always very surprised to find out he was close to Tsukishima, and even more so that Hinata considered him his best friend (the jury was still out on if Tsukishima felt the same way, though) but whenever they were he would just smile and say, “You don’t know him like I do.”

Tsukishima wasn’t a very friendly guy to strangers, he found it awkward and uncomfortable to talk to people he didn’t know and, truly, it had been liking pulling teeth for Hinata to get Tsukishima to call him anything other than a vague insult relating to his height, but eventually the blonde came around and Hinata wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He liked Tsukishima just the way he was, and was glad he got to see parts of him no one else saw.

Two of those parts of Tsukishima that were hidden away from the world were both related to sleep, lack of and just the right amount. Tsukishima had a god awful bed, if it could even be called that, which was essentially a mattress on a floor and that was basically it. 

Tsukishima blamed such an unfortunate reality on many things; the effort it took to move a bed into his apartment, how small his apartment was, how much it cost to buy a bed, he basically had every excuse under the sun ready to explain away why he slept on almost the floor with no sheets like an undignified person that he most certainly wasn’t, and it didn’t take long after their friendship formed for Hinata to have pity on his poor back. 

While Tsukishima’s bed was shitty and could barely even be called a bed, Hinata’s was like it’s own little pocket of heaven. Just the right height, soft memory foam that made your back feel like it was laying on clouds, a frame, box spring, headboard, _and_ a full bed set, the first time Tsukishima saw Hinata’s bed he almost wept tears of gratitude and Hinata could swear he almost heard the same from the taller’s back, slouched and bent in a way it shouldn’t have been after such a long time on the ground. 

One of Tsukishima’s favorite memories still was that first time he plopped down in that bed and it felt like all the stress in the world melted away from his body. He didn’t remember, too engulfed in the euphoria of an unstrained back, but he made a noise of such _ecstasy_ that Hinata still felt his cheeks burn whenever he thought of it (which wasn’t often, or anything, of course it wasn’t). 

That was truly the best night of sleep of his life, and it was so bad for Hinata, either. Though, embarrassing as it was, his favorite part was most certainly the morning after. When he woke up hours later, the sunshine slithering through his curtains he hadn’t closed all the way the night before, golds and yellows shimmering across 

Tsukishima’s skin like they’d been there all along, just watching his best friend sleep peacefully for once, he couldn’t think of a time where either of them had been happier. 

And later, when Tsukishima finally woke up, his soft eyes opening slowly, Hinata watching the light in his eyes ignite and simmer as he yawned, smiled softly at Hinata as he whispered a gentle, “Good morning,” he swore he could still hear how hard his heart pounded in his chest, could still feel the tightness and warmth those two words enveloped his skin in, and if anyone asked him what was the thing he would want to wake up to most every morning, he wouldn’t tell them, but the answer would definitely be that, every single day. 

So, yeah, both of them quite liked the arrangement of Tsukishima sleeping at Hinata’s apartment. 

It happened quite often, but not enough for either of their likings, especially not Hinata’s.They worked together, so usually they saw each other throughout the day, but their schedules didn’t always match up and even though they both wanted to sleep in that bed, they couldn’t justify driving to and from their apartments and work just to sleep. 

Hinata had the better bed, but his apartment was also farther than Tsukishima’s and spending the extra gas money and time to keep himself awake in order to drive to his apartment just to sleep didn’t make much sense. And even to Hinata, waking up next to Tsukishima was great, but driving home from work just to go back a few hours later and drive all the way back home again wasn’t worth it.

(He still did it, though. Sometimes. Just, not that often.)

When they didn’t work, though, the rare times that their days off actually lined up, it was spent almost always at Hinata’s apartment, and most of the time in his bed. 

They didn’t really do anything when they hung out, mostly just talked and watched movies (eating in the bed was absolutely forbidden), but whatever it was it was always with them laying on that heaven sent bed. 

It had been a similar situation when “it” happened. Yes, “it”. “It” had been such an embarrassing and horrible experience Hinata couldn’t even justify giving it a proper name. 

On a day they thankfully got off at the same time, Hinata and Tsukishima drove to Hinata’s apartment and the very first thing they both did, after taking off their shoes, was shuffle into Hinata’s bedroom and fall unceremoniously into his bed face first. 

Tsukishima groaned into a pillow before rolling on his side slightly to look at Hinata, face also smushed in pillows and even some of his plushies. “I’m so tired,” he groaned. “Today sucked so bad.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Hinata’s voice was muffled, but Tsukishima got what he meant. Keeping the face to his pillow, Hinata flipped onto his back and sighed.

“I know you praise the heavens about this bed,” he said, moving the pillow to hug it to his chest while he spoke. “But, you’re so right. I can’t believe I got it for free, too.”

“How’d you even get such a good bed, anyway?” Tsukishima asked, moving to lay on his side and prop up his head with his hand.

Hinata shrugged. “I dunno, I don’t really remember actually. I’ve had it for so long that I’m surprised it’s held up, honestly. I think it was my grandma’s at one point, then it was my mom’s, and she gave it to me when I moved out and she got a new bed.”

“So, it’s like a family heirloom?”

Hinata laughed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Ew, why’d you have to tell me that, now I can’t help but imagine all the sex your family had in this bed before they gave it to you.”

Hinata let out an embarrassed squeal. “Tsukki, why’d the hell did you have to say that?! That’s so gross, oh my god!” He hit Tsukishima with the pillow he’d been holding and they both fell into a fit of giggles. 

After they calmed down, Tsukishima gave a tired sigh and turned onto his back to lay on the bed properly, closing his eyes as he relaxed into it. 

“God, I think this is my favorite place in the whole world,” he said. “I think I’m in love with your bed.”

As he watched Tsukishima in such a vulnerable state, truly relaxed and calm in _his_ bed after such a stressful day, Hinata felt like something clicked in his brain. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

In a second, Tsukishima’s head snapped towards him. “What?”

Uh oh. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“I mean, ahaha..” He was struggling, crashing and _burning_ to find some way out of this. Oh, god, why had he just gone and said that?

In a last ditch effort, he asked in a voice much higher and squeakier than his own, “Will you excuse me for a minute?” Before bolting into his bathroom and locking the door tight.

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, what had he done? Did he _seriously just admit_ he _liked_ Tsukishima? No, _loved_ , was the word he was pretty sure he said but he didn’t want to think about it too hard because he might throw up. Oh god, it didn’t really matter, he was probably going to throw up anyway. Yup, definitely throwing up. 

He was about to beeline it towards the toilet when a loud repetition of bangs assaulted the bathroom door and he startled, jumping and squeaking and oh god could he just _please_ stop embarrassing himself?

“Hinata, open the door,” Tsukishima called from the other side and Hinata really didn’t like how he couldn’t make out what kind of tone he had used.

He wanted to tell him no, to go away, let him _think_ about this first before they talked about it because he definitely did _not_ mean to say that because he had never even _thought_ that before so why the hell had he said it?!

“U-um, in a minute!” He cried and didn’t wait for Tsukishima’s response before he turned the shower and sink on full blast to drown out whatever Tsukishima was going to say and hopefully his thoughts as well.

He sat on the toilet seat, feet propped up and hands clutching his own knees, and began to rock back and forth as he thought. 

Did he like Tsukishima? Did he lo- _No_ , cut that thought off _right there_ because he wasn’t ready for that yet. He tried to remember a time where he had ever consciously had romantic feelings towards Tsukishima and he couldn’t. 

I mean, that’d be a pretty easy thing to notice right? Because there were a _lot_ of things he noticed about Tsukishima and himself, things that were much harder to notice than, “Hey, I am in love with my best friend,” because he had _never_ noticed that before. 

Like, okay, sure. Did he think the rare times Tsukishima laughed and smiled were absolutely beautiful and could definitely put Aphrodite to shame? Of course he did, but who wouldn’t?

And, yeah, alrighty, you got him there that it was probably just a little bit much how genuinely wonderful he found being in the same bed as his best friend to be. Especially when they cuddled, oh _god_ did he love it when they cuddled.

It didn’t happen all that much because Tsukishima was the most emotionally constipated he’d ever met and didn’t like when people knew he had _feelings_ or wanted things (another thing Hinata had noticed), but when Tsukishima was tired enough that he’d let those walls down and crave touch, _Hinata’s touch_ , Hinata would wake to himself smushed up against Tsukishima’s side with an arm over his waist or him holding Tsukishima tightly and close which was definitely not how they had fallen asleep which meant Tsukishima had _put them like that_ , okay, so maybe it make his heart soar and him feel like the luckiest person on the planet, but so what?

Or how proud he had felt the first time (and every time) Tsukishima called him his friend, because he knew just how much effort that took him and that it meant he cared a _lot_ about Hinata which made him just feel so _good_ and _happy_ and- oh my god, he was in love with Tsukishima Kei. 

Tsukishima was still banging, pleading, at the door, but Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to let him in. (Truly ironic, considering.)

He was just so _scared._ What if it changed things? Not what if, what will they do because it _will_ change things? He didn’t think he could take losing his best friend, and also now apparently also the person he loved (oh god the person he _loved_ ) in one fell swoop. His heart wouldn’t be able to withstand all that heartache at once. 

Because there was _no way_ Tsukishima liked him back. None. They were friends and Tsukishima made it pretty clear that they were just that and nothing more, not even best friends. God, what was he going to do? He couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever, but he really wished he could. Maybe Tsukishima was just leave, so weirded out by his friend _declaring his love for him_ because he liked his _bed_ , _god_ , Hinata felt like such a creep-

“Hinata Shouyou, you better open this door _right now_ or I’ll break the damn thing down myself!”

Hinata had never heard Tsukishima yell before, the man barely even raised his voice because it was too much effort, but hearing that made him so intrigued and scared, but mostly scared (though a lot intrigued as well). 

With a gulp, he got off the toilet seat and moved to turn off the shower and sink, _very slowly_ so as to give Tsukishima enough time to run away in case he changed his mind (or break down the door. Hinata wouldn’t have minded seeing that, honestly, even if his savings disagreed.)

He gave himself a mini pep talk in his head and a deep exhale to calm himself down before he ripped the door open, feeling himself shrink at Tsukishima standing there, big and tall and towering over him with a look on his face that he couldn’t read. 

Awkwardly, Hinata shuffled his feet and held his torso in some meek attempt to protect himself (from what? Tsukishima breaking his heart? Maybe.) He stared at the ground, completely avoiding eye contact.

“Hinata.” Tsukishima's voice broke the tense silence between them, shattering it to pieces and Hinata wanted to reach for the pieces and put them back together desperately.

“Hinata,” he said again, softer than Hinata had ever heard it before. He felt a hand come up to his chin and he gasped softly. “Look at me.”

With a trembling lip, Hinata lifted his head slowly and he felt like such a loser because he knew he was going to cry. Tsukishima hadn’t even said anything yet but he knew it was coming and he didn’t think he could bear having whatever this was ripped from him before he even had a chance to understand and appreciate it.

When he looked in Tsukishima’s eyes, Hinata tried to stop the gasp that left his lips and failed, almost letting his tears spill freely. Tsukishima has this look in his eyes, this look that was so soft and gentle and something Hinata had never seen on him before and a part of him panicked because _was this the face he gave to people when he rejected them? So kind, yet so, so cruel._

“Hinata,” he said again and Hinata felt the ever so soft slide of Tsukishima’s thumb against his cheek. “Why did you run away?”

And that’s when all hell broke loose. In an instant, wails ripped out of Hinata’s mouth and he felt so embarrassed because he just couldn’t silence his crying and his emotions, they were all coming out so fast and hitting him so strongly and he didn’t, oh god, he _didn’t want to lose his best friend_. _Not like this._

Shocked, Tsukishima froze for a moment in uncertainty over how to handle this situation before Hinata felt the air knock out of him as his body made impact with something strong and solid and he felt two long arms wrap around him, a hand coming up to run its fingers through his hair.

Oh. Tsukishima was hugging him. _Oh_. 

Again the tears started up as Hinata threw his arms up and wrapped them tightly around Tsukishima’s middle, clinging to him desperately nd never wanting to let go. 

“H-Hinata, why are you crying?” Tsukishima sounded panicked and Hinata felt so bad because _he_ did that, _he_ made Tsukishima worry and now he was going to hate them and if they were somehow still going to be friends after this he definitely just threw that out the window and he was _such a bad friend-_

Suddenly, Tsukishima’s face was in front of his and he felt himself gasp a hiccup in shock. A hand was on his cheek, another softly rubbing his arm, and Hinata felt so bad and fond over the concern in Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Hinata, listen to me. It’s okay that you’re crying, but we can’t talk about this if you don’t stop, so I’m going to need you to calm down for me, okay?

Hinata felt dumb, like a little kid, blowing up like that, but he nodded and tried to focus on his breathing and Tsukishima holding onto him and petting him affectionate defintely helped. 

When his breathing regulated enough and he was only hiccuping tiny sobs, Tsukishima got him a class of water and brought him to sit on the edge of the bed. As Hinata drank from his glass he avoided eye contact at all costs, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had in his life, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. 

He also refused to let himself focus how in that entire time Tsukishima hadn’t let go of his hand once. Mhm, nuh-uh, he can’t or he might start crying again.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and Hinata curled in on himself, bringing his knees up to hug with the arm still clutching his glass like his life depending on it, bracing himself for the rejection. 

“So, you love me?”

“Like!” He choked out, his glass almost slipping out of his hand in shock and he apologized when Tsukishima let out a wince from his hard he gripped his hand. “L-let’s just stick with ‘like’ for now.”

“Okay, so, you like me. But, why’d you run away?”

“Because I was embarrassed! You were just laying there, talking about how much you lo-like my bed and it just suddenly hit me and then I _confessed_ and I just… I got really scared,” he mumbled at the end. He covered his face with his arm and hid in his knees, face burning red and warm and he couldn’t stand the idea of Tsukishima seeming him like that. 

“But, you didn’t even ask me how I felt.”

Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat. “W-what?”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to look embarrassed, and he turned his head away from Hinata to look at something on the floor, cheeks bright pink and eyes shy. “When you said that, I was surprised, but you didn’t even let me say anything before you locked yourself in the bathroom.”

God, that’s so embarrassing, Hinata was surprised he hadn’t died from the humiliation like that, nor Tsukishima from the secondhand. 

“W-well,” he stuttered out, feeling a little brave. If Tsukishima was feeling shy, at least he wasn’t in this alone. “What do you think?”

“I think that… I like you, too.”

Did he hear that right? He might not have, he thought his heart might have stopped working and his brain had failed, leaving him unable to process sound properly.

“I-I’m sorry, could you say that again, Tsukki?” He needed to hear him right.

With a pout, Tsukishima turned to look him dead in the eye and, yep, Hinata was sure he had passed on now. “I _said_ , I like you, too.”

“...Really?”

“Of course I do.” Tsukishima sounded a little exasperated, like after all this he still couldn’t believe Hinata didn’t believe him. Give the guy a little time to process, alright? 

“Do you really think I would spend all this time at your house, in your _bed_ , if I didn’t like you? Do you think I just go to random people’s houses and sleep in their beds?” Tsukishima seemed to be rambling because he was embarrassed and it was really cute.

“W-well, I guess not, but-“

“There’s no buts,” he cut in. He sounded determined. “I like you, you idiot.”

Hinata took a deep breath in and it came out shaky. He looked at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye. He just had to be sure. “Really?”

“Oh for the love of-“ Suddenly, Hinata felt warm and hot and burning and soft and sweet and wet and gentle and he realized Tsukishima was kissing him and he was pretty sure he’d forgotten how to breath, confirmed he’d lost the ability when he pulled away and gasped for air like he’d been suffocating, and he kind of had. 

In astonishment, he raised his hand to his lips and touched them softly, still warm and a little wet from Tsukishima’s lips. “Whoa,” he breathed out. 

“There,” Tsukishima huffed. He had crossed his arms and was pouting just the _tiniest bit_ and Hinata wanted to kiss him all over again. “Is that enough confirmation for you?”

Hinata stared at him for a moment before he started laughing. This was so silly and so _them_ , dancing around it until they had no choice but to be loud and unabashed about it. Tsukishima must have taken his laughter as the wrong thing, though, because he huffed again and scooted away ever so slightly, pouting hard and obviously feeling wronged. 

“Hey, Tsukki,” Hinata called and laughed when he got no response. “Tsukkiii~,” he teased and crawled behind Tsukishima on the bed to cradle his back, arms wrapping loosely around his neck as he rested his whole weight on his shoulders and he hoped Tsukishima felt as safe as he did in that spot.

“Tsukki.” It wasn’t until a peck on the cheek that Tsukishima responded, and Hinata’s lips tingled from how warm the other’s cheeks were and the sensation of his lips touching his skin.

“What.” Such a pouty baby.

“I’m sorry for running away, Tsukki.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Hinata laughed a little. “And…”

“...And?” There was the slightest bit of hope in Tsukishima’s voice and Hinata wanted to do everything in his power to protect that hope for the rest of his life. 

“I love you.”

Tsukishima turned him and Hinata didn’t think he would ever be able to get over that smile.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> cute shy boys >~<  
> -  
> [ follow me on twitter!! ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D)


End file.
